Artemis Fowl Comes to Life
by Wind-swept-seas
Summary: After a girl wins a contest for Artemis Fowl, she eventually recieves her prize..and a guest that comes with his own mystery
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**  
Once upon a time, not so very long ago, a girl had fallen in love with the Artemis Fowl books. She had never heard of them, until her teacher forced her, and her class, to do a book report. She had chosen a different book, but wished to read the Artemis books. They looked incredibly interesting, and well suited to her favorite topic for imagining. She ordered the books through her library, getting the second book before the first. Finally the first book came, and she eagerly started reading it. When she was done, she went to the second book, loving every page of it. On the back of the second book, she noticed a URL for an Artemis web site. There was a contest going on, concerning The Arctic Incident. She eagerly entered, doubting she would actually win. She completed what she had to do to enter, then started to fill out the form. The first blank was for her name. She typed in her name, Shannon Johnson, and went on the the next blank. Finally she was done, all that Shannon could do, was wait until the 15 of July, when the people would be e-mailing everyone to say if they had won or not. Finally the day came, and nothing was in her mail box. She was disappointed, perhaps the whole thing was just a joke. But she continued to check her e-mail, hoping that something would arrive. It happened the next day, she looked into her mail box, and discovered a message from the contest administrators. She checked the size, and was shocked to see it was 45 k, usually something saying "Sorry, you haven't won" wouldn't take up that much space. She opened the mail, and read it. It said   
  
**_July 16, 2002  
  
Dear Parent/Legal Guardian of Shannon Johnson,   
**Congratulations!** As the official Judging Organization administering the **Artemis Fowl 2: The Arctic Incident** **Sweepstakes, **it is our pleasure to inform you that your child's entry has been selected as the Grand Prize Winner. Your child's prize package includes: **an Artemis Fowl Custom Jacket, a signed First Edition of Artemis Fowl 2: The Arctic Incident and Artemis Fowl T-shirt (ARV: $140)...."**_**  
  
And so the letter went. Shannon sat staring at the screen for several minutes, trying to decide if this was a joke. Finally she decided to tell her parents..  
  
"Hey Mom! Dad! Umm....well I entered a contest for Artemis Fowl stuff a little while ago, and they just e-mailed me, saying that I had won...."  
  
Her parents both come to see the letter, happy that their daughter had won something. They followed the instructions at the bottom of the e-mail, sending the form and questions to the address stated. The e-mail had said she would get the prize, about 4 to 6 weeks after they had received the entry. Shannon was hoping she would get the stuff before school had started, but wasn't sure precisely when to expect it. She and her parents hoped each day it would come, checking the mailbox as soon as the faint clanking could be heard.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any other Eoin Colfer characters. I do, however, hope that I own myself, and everybody else are original characters.   
  
Artemis Fowl the Second: Yes, actually this is a (slightly) true story, I did win the contest.. The first time I posted this I had yet to get the prize...but now I finally have it (I got it in like January...It was supposed to be around August when it arrived!!) But anyways, the story will continue as if it's still before school :)_**

**Chapter 1**

**  
_Briing!Briing! _  
"AAARGGH!! Stupid alarm clock!!" With that, Shannon sat up, took the clock, and threw it out the open window, into the next door neighbours backyard. She tried getting out of bed, but the covers were wrapped around her legs, and with a thunk, she landed on her butt, on the floor. She mumbled something about the stupid bed sheets, before pulling herself up. After checking her calendar to see what day it was (August 20th), she went out to the living room, to see if anyone was awake yet, and found that her sister was up, and on the computer.   
"Hey!! It's my computer time!"  
Her sister growled, and sank further into her chair, obviously not getting off.   
"Sarah!! I want the computer!! Besides, you'll have like three hours while I'm at the soccer thing!"  
"But there's peoples on!" Sarah replied, trying to persuade Shannon to let her stay on.  
"Humph.. well they can wait can't they?"  
It was Sarah's turn to grumble, and she did so, loudly. After a little more persuasion she let Shannon on. Shannon then checked her e-mail and followed with the usual morning routine, until about 11:30.   
Her mom called from the kitchen "Shannon... you should start getting ready for soccer. Emily is going to be here in 45 minutes!"   
Shannon jumped out of the chair, called to her sister that she could have the computer, and rushed to get ready. When Emily arrived, they talked for a few minutes, then her mom drove them to the camp. When they got back, Shannon came inside, and did two things. First, she strode up to Sarah, and did a cheshire cat smile at her.   
"Hello! I want back on again...."  
"Yeah, justa minute.."  
Second, she went outside, checked the mailbox, and when finding nothing in it, asked her mom, and then her dad if there was any mail. After finding there was none, she went on the computer.   
  
Later that day, the doorbell rang. Her dad answered the door, and "I have a package for Shannon Johnson,"floated into the room. After signing the release forms, she was handed a karge box, that for its size was really light. She put it on the table, and spent the next 5 minutes trying to open the box. After several attempts had failed, she went into the kitchen to get a knife. After getting a small cut on her thumb, she got the box open, and gazed into it for a peek, before hauling the items out one at a time. The contents of the it, proved to be two white t-shirts with the Artemis Fowl logo on the front, and "Stay back human, you don't know what your dealing with!" written on the back; a signed hard cover addition of The Arctic incident, and a paper back edition of the first book, and a leather sleeved jacket, with the Artemis Fowl logo on the front. After everything was out, she looked over everything again.  
"Heh! That's cool..they finally came!"she then proceeded to try on on one of her t-shirts, and the jacket (which smelled very much like brand new leather), and began immediately to read the first book. When the door bell rang again about a half hour later, she kept on reading, barely even realizing someone was there. When Sarah called to her, with a look of disdain on her face, she was rather shocked. She hadn't heard anyone that sounded like someone she knew, infact it sounded like a male voice. She reluctantly got up from the couch, found a bookmark and stuck it in the book, then went to the door, and peeked out. There standing, gazing out at the park across the street, was a boy that looked about her own age. Behind him, was an incredibly tall menecing man, glaring down at her, daring her to do anything unusual. Shannon looked from one to the other, then stepped out farther.  
"Ummm...hello... I'm Shannon....you wanted to talk to me?"  
The boy turned around, then looked at her, almost like he was measuring her intelligence and character. She shivered under the cold gaze, trying not to show she was afraid. Sneering slightly, his gaze hardened.  
"I, am Artemis Fowl, and this," he swept his arm around to have it point at the man, "is Butler, my body guard."**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: , I know Shannon sounds kinda ditsy in places, but if I was mad, I really don't know what I'd do, and usually I am quite cheerful, but she'll straighten up later ^.^  
Just so people know, the bit I'm having writers block with, is why they would show up, but I will prevail! *insane laughing can be heard* Ehem. Anywho, here's the chapter :) _**

**Chapter 2**

**  
Shannon stared dumfounded at the two, then shook her head, like she was coming out of a trance, her eyes narrowed.   
"No, you are _not_ Artemis Fowl, and that is _not_ Butler! They are fictional characters, made up by Eoin Colfer! You're just some stupid guy that wants to mess with my mind, and hired the first big guy he could find off the streets, to be his 'body guard.' I hate having people mess with my mind! And you've also made me stop at one of the best part of my book!" With that, she slammed the door in their faces, and stomped back to the couch, flopping down, picked up the book, and continued to read. When the door bell rang, Shannon ignored it, and called out to her family not to get it. The bell rang yet again, and Shannon put down her book, but refused to get up to answer it. A slight banging was heard, but she still refused to answer it. After a couple of seconds, a loud crash came from the front door, glass fell to the floor, and shattered. In came "Butler" who then reached back outside, through the shattered glass, and pulled Artemis in. Artemis's cold gaze had become even colder, but Shannon hardly even noticed. She had grabbed the first long thing she could find, which happened to be a foil from her sisters fencing bag. Her eyes almost as cold as Artemis's, she pointed the end of the blade at him. "I don't care for your little games, either you get out of my house now, or I'll skewer you!"  
Artemis look towards Butler, "Butler?" and Butler grabbed the end of the sword and jerked it out of her hands, and snapped it in half. With her eyes flaming, Shannon grabbed for a wooden pole with weight on it. She tore the weights off in a matter of seconds, and went after the two, swinging it left and right.  
"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!"But before she managed to land a blow to either of the two, Butler had reached out, grasped the pole, and lifted both the girl and the pole up. Artemis gave her a 'see? Don't mess with me look.'She let go of the pole and dropped to the floor. Her parents, who had rushed in from hearing the glass shatter, looked at the man, the boy, then finally Shannon, who immediately bade them to go away. She turned back to Artemis,   
"What are you doing here, who are you, and why do you insist on coming into my house?!"  
"I have already stated who we are, it is your own fault you don't believe me. If you must know, Eoin Colfer writes his stories based on me. _Everything_ is true that are in the books. What we are doing here, and why we insist on coming in, is it is part of the contract in winning the contest. Had you read the fine print," Shannon interrupts him,   
"Oh, there's always the fine print isn't there?" She sneers, but lets him continue on, after both parties glare at one another."Had you read the fine print..you would know that you are to house Butler and myself for a while" he replied to her icily.  
"Well, I can tell you now, I read over everything twice, and even made the print larger, just to be sure.. and there was NO fine print." she added.   
"So the girl is as smart as they say."  
She glares at him and with deadly quietness said, "I have a name, and you will address me by that name, _Artemis_. And if you were even a bit brighter then you looked, you'd still be in Kindergarten!" She looked a little shocked at what she had said, she hadn't really meant what she had said, he looked like he could pass grade 12 with flying colours right that very moment. The glare was so steely, she could almost feel the cold creeping into her skin.   
"The true reason we are here, _Ms. Johnson_, is.."  
"Wait, stop. Your reason had better be good. You came in here, broke the window in my front door, broke my sisters sword, _AND_ disturbed me and my family!"  
If it was possible, the gaze got even colder, making Shannon shiver again "_I assure you, our reasoning is good._ As for braking the window and the foil, I would have further explained that I will pay for the expense."  
"Good. Now start explaining."  
"The reason we have come, is supposedly there is a criminal mastermind in this area. He has eluded every attempt of being caught."  
"Yes, there is..ever thought they could be referring to you?"   
Artemis ignored that remark. "They've stolen everything possible. From simple pieces of jewelry, to famous paintings in the museum. They've called me in because I, being a mastermind myself, might be able to catch him. They have asked that I take the cover of a high school student in this area, and that I stay with someone, to avert attention to myself. You," at this he sneered a little, "you, are the only one they could think of to send me to."  
Shannon sneered right back. "I didn't ask for this, I'm just, if not more, annoyed then you, that you showed up. Sure I like reading about you in those books, but I never really wanted to meet you. You sounded horrible! Well, except to your mother, and almost to Holly, but other then that!" Before Artemis could say anything, she shushed him, and held up a hand, thinking. Suddenly her eyes lit up, and she started grinning evilly. Artemis looked at her suspiciously. She had an idea, and he was involved.  
"Well, if your "undercover" as some would say, then your going to have to make it look like you truly are who you say you are. You are going to have to go to school with me," she said.  
"Yes, that was originally part of the plan."  
"But it would be best that you would stay in my grade, so you aren't left alone. And I'm in grade 9. And school has just started, so freshy week is in full blast." At this she stopped, letting it sink in a bit. "You're going to have to act like your age, or else you'll get noticed, and thus get froshed!" Her grin grew all the larger, thinking of all the things he would have to do to appear like a normal, not that bright grade 9. Artemis looked down his nose at her.   
"Butler will be with me, and therefor you won't have too "look out for me."  
At this she started downright laughing.  
"You don't get it do you?" And at Artemis's bemused look, she completely dissolved into a fit of laughter. Finally when she had regained herself, she looked at him.  
"No grade nine at my school has a body guard! I don't go to some rich private school! If you want to fit in, you gotta act like a girl crazy, almost completely brainless guy!" she stopped laughing, and examined him critically, he doing his usual death glare. "Which also means we're going to have to get you a new wardrobe! Hmm, but more pressing matters...where are we going to put you? Hey MOM!! DAD? I need to talk to you!"  
  
_A/N: If you have any problems with the terms "freshy" and "froshed", or anything else for that matter, just review, or e-mail me, and I'll get back to you with the answer :) Also, if I offend anyone by any remarks..do know that I'm very sorry..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Artemis Fowl and Butler are the creations of Eoin Colfer, he owns them, I don't..the story however is my own making, and I apologize for any Mary sueyness I may put in my story, and any moments Artemis spends out of character. After much time, I have finally made a new chapter..yay! It's shorter then the others, but I'm still kind of working on a story line..I'm afraid I might forget completely about the little master mind criminal, but I'll try not to..but if there are no mentions of him in a chapter..just give me a gentle reminder and I'll try to get back on course ^.^ Anyways enjoy :) _  
**

**Chapter Three**

**  
After talking with her parents, telling them who Artemis and Butler were, and advising her parents to read the books, Shannon brought Artemis into the "conference" leaving Butler to look around the house. "This is Arty," she paused to smile, "although he prefers Artemis. He, and his butler, are in the city looking for a criminal master mind that has so far, been very elusive. Since my name came up from the contest, and me being the only person they "know" in the area..they want to bunk with us for a while, until they find the guy, and probably help them around the city and such. Also, to remain as unnoticed as possible, Artemis is going to enroll at the high school with me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind him coming to most of my classes with me..Any suggestions on where we can put them?"  
Her parents look at each other, and finally her mom said, "As long as they don't mind sharing a room, they can use the guest room. But I think..Butler is it? Will have to sleep on the foam on the floor..or perhaps Artemis can.." and she smiles faintly.  
Shannon smiles, "Great! I'm sure Artemis will gladly let Butler take the bed tonight.." a faint grumble is heard from Artemis. Shannon goes on, "You have enough money I presume to go on a shopping spree Arty?" she grins wolfishly, and accents the name. Rolling his eyes slightly, Artemis nods. "But first, I'm going to get you a pair of jeans and a shirt that won't draw attention.." she eyes the suit he's wearing. "But that'll be later today. Bring in Butler, and we can debrief him on what's happening..Mom, Dad, Sarah..you can get back to doing what you were doing before." She smiles, waits for them to leave, then goes with a slightly resigned Artemis to find Butler. They tell him what was going to happen, and then the two males leave to get some money (after all, Artemis doesn't just keep large amount of cash in his pocket...((at least he shouldn't..lol)) and to bring in some of their tracking equipment, including a state of the art lap top. After everything is set up, they have a light lunch, and Shannon heads off with her mom to pick up some jeans and a t-shirt for Artemis. When they get back, Artemis tries the stuff on, and comes out looking human, but rather uncomfortable. Laughing, Shannon cuts off the tags and hauls Artemis out to shop, leaving Butler to do what he wanted. While driving there, Shannon keeps looking over her shoulder at Artemis and grinning, making him dread more and more the torture that lay ahead. Their first stop was at a mall close to where Shannon lived. They went to Wallmart, looked around at the clothes, and after finding things that the guys she knew would probably wear, she got Artemis to try them on. Two pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, a pair of zip off pants, and even some shorts. After paying for the clothes, they did a circle of the mall, stopping at such places as La Senza (a lingerie store..lol), Hallmark, and Laura Secaurds (a chocolate store) for Shannon. The time seemed to drag on and on for Artemis, and after 2 hours they got back into the car. 'Thank goodness that's over' thought Artemis, but then to his horror, they pulled up at another mall, and her mom drove away. Shannon seemed to be enjoying the trip immensely, much to the annoyance of Artemis. Several hours later, and 2 more pairs of pants and several more shirts, they arrived home, and Artemis collapsed onto the couch. "Butler, never, ever, go shopping with a teen girl. Especially one with an almost endless supply of money." Shannon, upon hearing this snickers, "Just be glad you were only with one girl..if there were three or four, you could have counted on spending another couple of hours at it!" And seeing Artemis's rather pale face she laughs, and goes to find something to snack on before supper. The rest of the day was spent lazing around, and recovering from the long shopping trip.  
  
All the rest of the summer (which was only 8 days) was rather uneventful..although another shopping trip was done..this time more for clothes for Shannon then Artemis, but he was still dragged along. Each day Artemis kept a mental note of how many days were left, and each day his dread grew. The only thing keeping him from 'panicking' was the hunt for the criminal..although it wasn't proving very useful. He had managed to disappear from their (and everyone else's) knowledge. One thing that had proved amusing in the last couple of days, was when one of Shannon's friends had come over, and they became hyper. Although Artemis had had to retreat to the guest room to prevent from becoming prey to things they may have done. Finally it was the day before school, and not just Artemis was looking a little pale, Shannon wasn't the healthiest colour either. They both retired to bed early that night, although both stayed up much longer then the others. Finally dropping off around the same time, with the new day, and new school year awaiting them. **


End file.
